This is Hellsing
by Black iron locket
Summary: Seras has been tasked with perhaps her most dangerous task yet...making a documentary detailing the day to day workings of the Hellsing organization!
1. Chapter 1

This is Hellsing chapter 1 rewrite three

Integra Hellsing sat at her desk glaring at the seemingly innocent letter clenched in her hand. It was written on clearly expensive paper in small, neat handwriting. The royal crest sitting proudly at the top corner left no doubt as to the identity of the sender. It was not the sender, but the contents that had put the scowl on the young woman's face.

_Dear Sir Hellsing,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. The restoration of the palace is going smoothly, though the corgies dislike the noise._

_The reason for this letter is that it has come to my attention that there is no plan for if the public should find out about the Hellsing organization. It seems to me that any potential panic could be lessened if there was a way to quickly give the public accurate information. I have consulted with my various advisors, and it has been decided that the simplest way of doing this would be to make a documentary detailing the day to day workings of your esteemed institution. A film crew will be contacting you in the next few days to make the necessary arrangements. I hope this will not be too much of an inconvenience._

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Queen Elizabeth ll_

If people ever found out that vampire and other supernatural creatures were real, Integra highly doubted a damn documentary was going to stop them from panicking. Dozens of horrific scenarios flashed through her mind, ranging from some unintentional maiming by the Wild Geese to some bizarre catastrophe brought on by Alucard's attempts to entertain himself between missions. One such attempt had put a visiting MP in traction for six months. Integra still wasn't entirely sure what had happened, accounts varied, but it had involved a catapult and extensive structural damage to the manor. Suffice to say, Alucard and normal people did not mix.

Integra picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" said a cultured, elderly voice.

"Your majesty," Integra began politely, "this is Sir Hellsing."

"Ah, Sir Hellsing! How are you?" asked the queen.

"I'm fine, ma'am." Integra took a cigar from the box on her desk, wishing to be done with the useless pleasantries.

Unfortunately, that was not to be. The ageing monarch was in a particularly chatty mood and asked questions about everything from Integra's work to Walter's health. She lit her cigar and began smoking it, savoring the buzz from the nicotine hitting her system. It was all Integra could do to keep from grinding her teeth.

"So, to what do I owe this lovely call?" the monarch asked, unintentionally letting her tone betray her curiosity.

_You know exactly why I'm calling, you exasperating old bat_, Integra thought irritably. "I'm calling about the documentary. I don't think it would be a good idea to have a camera crew following my people around. The work we do is very dangerous and my people can't afford to be distracted having to babysit a bunch of civilians in combat."

"I wasn't suggesting you take them out into the field, dear," the queen said with what Integra could have sworn was a small snort," I meant a couple interviews, maybe a combat demonstration."

"That's still too dangerous, ma'am, the manor's already been attacked once." Integra wondered if the queen had any sense as to just how dangerous the manor was already without having to supervise the film crew.

This went on for a few more minutes until the queen suddenly said, "I have an idea, why not get one of your men to do it? That way you don't have to worry about anyone getting underfoot."

Integra paused. She couldn't really come up with a good reason why that wouldn't work. The queen wasn't going to back down on this, that much was obvious. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Integra reached a decision.

"That, I can live with. Is there a deadline on this?"

"By the end of the week would be optimal. Would that be a problem?" the monarch asked.

"Not at all, your majesty. Good bye," Integra replied wearily.

Hanging up the phone, Integra leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers.

"Walter!" she called.

The Hellsing butler appeared silently and made his way to stand in front of Integra's desk.

"You called, sir?" the elderly man asked, politely.

"Yes, could you ask Seras to come here, please?"

"Of course, sir." Walter replied with a nod of his head. He had worked for Integra long enough to know that whenever he was called, it was urgent.

He left and a few minutes later, a pretty young woman entered the room and took his place in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she said cheerfully standing to attention, large blue eyes shining with curiosity.

Seras Victoria was a small, pixy-like woman with short blond hair and delicately pointed features. She wore a tan military uniform, leather gloves, and combat boots. Looking at her, you'd never suspect she could tear someone apart like wet tissue paper.

"Yes Seras, I have a mission for you." Integra lit another cigar and took another puff or two on it.

"Really?" she said, excited. Seras had never had her own mission before. She was eager to prove herself.

"Yes, the queen wants us to make a documentary about Hellsing and I'm putting you in charge of it."

Seras blinked. "Isn't Hellsing a secret organization?" she asked, nonplussed.

Seras had to admit that she had never been comfortable in Integra's office. It was an exquisite example of a comfortable Victorian study. There was a fireplace on one wall with a lovely granite mantelpiece, and the walls were obscured by beautiful floor to ceiling bookcases. Comfortable chairs were placed in convenient places around the room. Integra's mahogany desk sat in front of a pair of large windows whose thick curtains had been considerately closed before Seras' arrival to spare her the discomfort of the sun's rays. It was too innocent, as though the room itself was trying to conceal the dark and often terrible decisions its occupants had made over the decades.

"Yes, but that could change. The queen feels that this documentary would sooth any concerns the public may have if they were to ever learn of our existence." Integra replied, brushing a strand of ashy blond hair out of her face.

Seras doubted a documentary would be enough to stave off the inevitable panic that would ensue if the world ever found out that vampires were real. History and Seras's own personal experience showed that when humans felt threatened by something, their first inclination was to eliminate the perceived threat. On the night she had met her master, Seras herself had tried to shoot the vampire when she realized that he wasn't human, rather than actually try to ascertain why he was there.

"I don't know how to make a documentary, sir, not a professional one," Seras said, hesitantly.

"I have confidence in your abilities, Seras. Figure it out," Integra said, fixing the draculina with an icy blue stare. Integra knew that Seras was strong willed, having seen her complete missions, even when the odds were against her. To Integra, it gave her a small token of assurance that Seras would be in charge of the task ahead. It wasn't like she didn't have anyone else to choose for the mission, but rather that this mission's peculiarities might be better handled by someone like Seras. After all, Seras was different from the others, she had a maturity that others didn't have in addition to her childlike persona.

Seras blushed at the vote of confidence. She had an enormous amount of respect for Sir Integra. She also admired the woman's strength and courage, her masterful control of any situation she found herself in. That Integra would entrust this task to her meant a lot.

"Yes, sir," she said with a salute.

"Good, go see Walter about finding a video camera and keep shenanigans to a minimum."

"Yes, sir."

With that, Seras turned and left. As she went to go find Walter, Seras began to see how this could be a lot of fun. An eerie smile soon graced her features.


	2. Chapter 2

Seras made her way through the labyrinthine halls of the manor trying to find Walter. Long, winding halls carpeted in red stretched away in several directions. Sconces set in the walls at regular intervals cast a soft glow as Seras walked down the hall she knew led to the kitchen. Walter could often be found there when not busy with his regular duties. The fledgling had gotten lost more times than she cared to count when she'd first come to work here. The problem was that all the halls looked the same, right down to the wallpaper. She had once asked Master why that was, the older vampire had shrugged and said that it could be anything from an attempt to confuse intruders to a distinct lack of imagination on the part of the decorator. As she passed through the enormous entryway, the doorbell rang.

Opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of an extremely nervous mailman. He held a small package and a clipboard. Eyes flicking from side to side, he finally focused on Seras and smiled. She couldn't help but feel bad for the mailman. She doubted he even knew why he was so afraid. Seras looked human, but deep down she was a vampire, a predator and on some level the man before her knew it. Deciding to put on her best normal expression, she regarded the postal worker with a friendly demeanor.

"I have a package for a mister," he looked at the clipboard," Walter Dornez?"

Seras smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner," I can take it for him."

She signed the clipboard and took the package. The mailman then headed for the gate at speed, looking franticly in all directions. It seemed that once he couldn't focus on Seras's seemingly human form, he went back to his nervous behavior. Making sure he made it all the way to the front gate, Seras shut the door and continued on her odyssey to find the Hellsing butler.

She finally found Walter in the armory. Guns of every size and caliber hung from racks on the stone walls, along with a vast array of knives, swords, and even some spears tipped with silver. Walter sat at a drafting table in one corner of the room and appeared to be working on a new firearm design.

"Hello, miss Victoria, is there something I can help you with?" Walter asked, attention still fixed on the blueprint in front of him.

Seras gave a small start and wondered, not for the first time, how he knew who was there without looking. She shrugged it off and made her way across the room to stand behind him, still holding the package. Looking over his shoulder, she saw that it was a new device she had never seen before.

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find a video camera?"

Not getting a reply, she went on to explain about the documentary. Seras gave a sigh as she ended her long explanation. That being said, Walter finally turned and looked at her pensively before getting up and moving across the room.

"I think I may have just the thing. Hold on"

He rooted around for a moment before coming back with a small, cylindrical camera that was attached to a headset.

"This has about a thousand hours of memory and will allow the audience to see whatever you see."

As Walter walked back to Seras, the lights flickered. He looked up and sighed.

"Probably rats chewing on the wires." He murmured to himself.

He brought his attention back to Seras and noticed the unassuming package in her hands.

"Ah! It's finally here." Walter smiled, gently taking the package from Seras and placing it on a small table near the drafting board. Noticing Seras's curious expression , he went on." Sir Integra's birthday gift."

Seras's eyes lit up in excitement. She had completely forgotten about the gift everyone had chipped in to pay for two months ago. Even master had contributed, although Seras wasn't entirely sure where he'd gotten the money. She frankly didn't want to know.

Seras moved closer as Walter seemed to pull a knife out of the air and cut the string. Her eyes widened as she saw what it was.

It was a wooden box about six inches long and three inches wide. It was made of some dark wood, maybe rose or cherry. Seras gently ran the tips of her fingers over the intricate carvings of plants and animals that seemed to flow seamlessly together. When she opened it, she was greeted with a sad, tinkling tune. It almost sounded like a waltz. Walter frowned slightly as he listened.

"That's strange. The dealer said the tune was one of Bach's requiems." the butler said, perplexed.

"Still pretty though." Seras said, watching the gears under the glass. She straightened and smiled up at Walter.

"It's a wonderful present, Walter. I think Integra's really going to like it."

"Thank you, miss Victoria. Good luck with the documentary, I have a feeling you'll need it." He said with a small smile, handing her the little headband camera. She turned it on and placed it on her head. It felt a little odd, but not too bad. With a final smile and thank you for the camera, she set forth to finally start her mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everybody, Blackironlocket here. **

**Thank you so much for reading this far, I hope everyone is enjoying the story, it's my first fanfic ever and I'm really excited to be posting it here. I've been having a little trouble figuring out how everything works, which is why I haven't said anything till now. First off, I want to thank SaikouXP for betaing my story. It would not be nearly as polished as it is without her^^. I also want to thank Razdor Temnote for pointing out the fact I accidently left in Saikou's editing suggestions. Also a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed, they totally made my day. Now the desclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hellsing, these wonderful characters belong to Kouta Hirano and whoever else own the rights. I'm just playing with them for a while.**

Seras made her way out of the manor and toward the training grounds. This was where the mercenaries did their tactical drills and tested new weapons. It was a little more than a large field with targets at one end. Seras watched as the men ran laps to increase their endurance. She walked along the edge of the field until she stood next to the wheelchair bound man that shouted encouragement and criticism at the running men. Captain Pip Bernadotte had recently suffered some rather serious injuries after playing something called "auto polo" with master a couple weeks ago. He had had to go to the emergency room after breaking his leg in two places, his arm in three, and straining his back which necessitating the use of two casts and a back brace. Integra had yelled at both of them for two hours straight when they'd gotten back from the hospital. Pip, however, refused to sit in bed all day and insisted on continuing to oversee the drills and training of his men.

The mercenary leader looked over his shoulder and seeing Seras, gave a smile.  
"Hey Seras, what's up?" He stopped, staring at the small camera perched on the draculina's head. "Whatcha got there?"  
Seras once again launched into an explanation of the documentary. She wondered if she could put out a memo or something so she didn't have to keep repeating herself. Pip seemed extremely unimpressed by the reasoning of the Powers That Be.  
"That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. How is telling people just how screwed they'd be if they ran into a vampire supposed to make them feel better?"  
Seras actually thought that was a good point, but chose not to comment, choosing instead to watch the mercenaries run around the field. For the sake of her hypothetical audience, she asked Pip what they were doing.  
"We're building up endurance and speed. We need to be able to last as long as possible in a fight before getting tired. You get tired, you start making mistakes. When you start making mistakes, you die." Pip was one of those people who were simple and blunt. It made him perfect to be the instructor for the mercenaries.  
Turning to the small woman, the Frenchman said," Hey Seras, do you know what's up with Mr. Alucard?"  
"No, why?" Seras hadn't seen her master all afternoon. She had assumed he was safely tucked away in his coffin.  
"Well, he's been acting like there's going to be a siege or something all day. Last time I saw him, he was digging a trench along the inside of the outer wall and sticking sharpened stakes in the bottom. I tried asking him what was going on, but he just muttered something about a curse and told me to go away. Is there something we need to know about?"  
Seras shook her head and sighed," Not that I've heard about. I'll talk to master about it, see if I can get anything out of him," she smiled," I'm sure it's nothing, just master being master." She did a big sigh inwardly again. Once again, her master's antics were causing others to be worried. The frustrating part was that they would ask her questions about it, questions that she didn't really have the answer for.  
Pip relaxed a little at Seras's reassurances. He trusted her and knew she would tell him if something bad was going to happen. Besides, everyone knew Mr. Alucard could be a bit odd sometimes. Though there was usually a reason behind it, even if it was just the old vampire entertaining himself. But sometimes it was due to the leader's unconventional tactics that brought about success in his role. The mercenary leader shuddered. He hoped this wasn't a prelude to another prank war. The last one had been absolutely hellish. You couldn't turn around without running in to one of Alucard's traps, many of which were actually rather dangerous. He still had scars from the incident with the demonic raccoon in his footlocker.  
Suddenly, a rather girlish shriek tore the air. It sounded like it was coming from the front of the house and was quickly followed by several more just like it. Seras was already moving, eyes turning from blue to a bloody red as she drew on her vampiric speed. She turned the corner just in time to see what looked like a UPS man running as fast as he could toward the gate and screaming the whole way. That was also when she saw Baskerville, master's enormous, eight-eyed hellhound quickly closing the distance.  
"Baskerville!" Seras shouted as loudly as she could.  
The hellhound flipped tail over teakettle at the sound of the angry fledgling's shout. Baskerville always listened to Seras, ever since the draculina had bonked the enormous monster on the nose with a rolled up newspaper. It hadn't been more than a small tap, but the creature had given Seras the saddest, most betrayed look she had ever seen, as though it couldn't believe that she, of all people, would do something like that. Since that day, the hellhound had listened to Seras more attentively than he did anyone else, even Alucard himself. The elder vampire had seemed torn between disgust and amusement at his familiar's behavior, but otherwise hadn't mentioned it.  
The hellhound slunk toward Seras, tail between its legs and giving the small woman four pairs of puppy dog eyes.  
"Bad dog! You know you're not supposed to chase delivery men." Seras scolded, before looking toward the terrified man with a friendly smile that was too fixed to help the situation, "I'm so sorry, he's usually much better behaved then this. Is there something I can help you with?"  
The man just stood staring fearfully over her shoulder. Looking back, she saw all the Wild Geese standing behind her, AK-47s leveled at the poor, trembling man before them.  
"Oh, put those away, he's not a threat." she said, exasperated. She focused on the delivery man and smiled again, this time more gently.  
"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you."  
The man focused on Seras as the least threatening thing in the vicinity, like a drowning man at a straw.  
"I was just delivering a wardrobe, miss. The older gentleman signed for everything, so I'll just be going." he stammered out before turning and fleeing for the front gate. After making sure he made it, Seras turned to Pip.  
"I'm going to go see what wardrobe he was talking about. See you later, Pip."  
"See ya, Seras." the mercenary said, herding his men back to the track.  
When Seras walked through the front door, she found Walter inspecting a wardrobe. It was tall and wide, with intricate carvings along the sides. It was easily large enough for a person to stand in comfortably.  
"Would you mind assisting me in getting this into one of the spare rooms, miss Seras?" Walter asked politely, without looking around.  
"Damn it, how does he do that?" Seras thought to herself. Out loud, she said, "Of course, Walter."  
Moving over to the large piece of furniture, the small vampire wrapped her arms as far around the wardrobe as she could reach and easily picked it up. Following the butler's instructions, she managed to get the cumbersome thing safely tucked away in one of the many out of the way rooms.  
"Another birthday present?" Seras asked.  
" Yes, Integra's old one was destroyed during the Catapult Incident. I thought it would be nice to get her a new one."  
Speaking of the Catapult Incident, Seras remembered she promised Pip she would talk to master.  
"Walter, do you know where master is?"  
Walter paused for a moment. "I think he's downstairs with Anderson."  
Seras blinked, surprised.  
"Father Anderson? What's he doing here?"  
"He is the new liaison between Hellsing and Section 13." he replied simply.  
Seras sweatdropped at his implication. "Since when has there been a liaison between Hellsing and the Iscariots?"

"Since about four days ago." Walter replied dryly.  
Seras sighed. She really wasn't looking forward to getting in the middle of one of master and Anderson's fights. That never ended well. As she was about to head down, the lights flickered again.  
Giving a sigh of his own, Walter said," Would you mind mentioning the rats to Alucard? He usually warns them off, but it would seem some have not heeded his advice."  
Seras assured Walter that she would and began to make her way down to the basement to see her master. With all the inquiry about her master, she thought she might as well go down and look for some answers.


End file.
